Gaur Plain (SSBStrife)
}} Gaur Plain is a downloadable stage in Super Smash Bros. Strife, returning from . The stage is loosely based on the area of the same name from Xenoblade Chronicles. The stage shifts through a day and night cycle throughout the course of a battle. Gaur Plain was the first standalone stage released as downloadable content for Super Smash Bros. Strife. It was released as free DLC, as Masahiro Sakurai stated that the stage was intended to be included within the base game, but was cut due to time constraints. Stage Layout The stage consists of twelve different platforms, ten of which are soft platforms, that float at various heights. The two highest platforms are rounded, and extend off towards the left and right blast lines. Six platforms are located on the left of the stage underneath the top-most one. Directly under it, there are two platforms that are angled upwards, separated by a small gap. Underneath these two, roughly filling in the gap between them, is an uneven platform angled downwards. Two the southeast of this platform are two platforms, one located higher than the other. To the left of these platforms is an outcropping that extends off the bottom of the screen, which has two portions that fighters can stand on; with the one on the left including a spring that can throw fighters up to the topmost platform. On the right, there are four platforms underneath the topmost one. One is slanted downwards, and is closest to its underside; located a short distance under that one is a second platform that rests at a downward angle. At the bottom of the stage are two platforms. They rest at equal heights, though the one on the right includes a spring and also extends off past the bottom blast line. Hazards Metal Face, a recurring boss from Xenoblade Chronicles, may fly onto the stage during the nighttime. Metal Face will attack fighters using a variety of claw swipes and a laser beam, the latter of which can knock the top-most platform down to the bottom of the stage, destroying all those beneath them as they fall. Metal Face can be destroyed by attacking him, and the explosion that follows his destruction can deal all fighters but the one that dealt the final blow. If he is not defeated, he will eventually leave the battle on his own. Even should he be defeated in the end, there is a chance he may reappear should night fall again. Music Trivia * The stage was likely cut late in development of Strife, as everything related to Metal Face and the nine music tracks from the stage's Super Smash Bros. for Wii U counterpart could be found in the game's code at launch. It is possible however that a large majority of these could have been leftover data from Super Smash Bros. 4. ** The nine music tracks that played on the stage in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U can be played in Smash Run even should the stage not be downloaded. Category:Super Smash Bros. Strife Downloadable Content Category:Super Smash Bros. Strife Downloadable Stages